Destruction (Oblivion)
Destruction is a magic arts skill that imbues the Hero with the ability to cast destructive spells that include fire spells, frost spells, shock spells, and weakness to fire, frost, and shock spells. It also allows the Hero to reduce damage from other magical attacks. The Skingrad Mages Guild specializes in Destruction. It is the most commonly used magic type for mages to defend themselves with. :Governing attribute: Willpower Spell effects *Damage ** Damage Attribute ** Damage Fatigue ** Damage Health ** Damage Magicka ** Fire Damage ** Frost Damage ** Poison ** Shock Damage ** Sun Damage *Disintegrate ** Disintegrate Armor ** Disintegrate Weapon *Drain ** Drain Attribute ** Drain Fatigue ** Drain Health ** Drain Magicka ** Drain Skill *Unique ** Stunted Magicka ** Vampirism *Weakness ** Weakness to Fire ** Weakness to Frost ** Weakness to Magic ** Weakness to Poison ** Weakness to Shock ** Weakness to Normal Weapons ** Weakness to Disease Spells *See Destruction Spells (Oblivion) Spell merchants *Calindil at Mystic Emporium in the Imperial City, Market District: various. *Edgar Vautrine at Edgar's Discount Spells in the Imperial City, Market District: various. *Selena Orania at the Bruma Mages Guild in Bruma: various. *Tumindil at The Great Chapel of Julianos in Skingrad: Conjuration and Restoration. *Ungarion at A Warlock's Luck in Bravil: various. *Volanaro at Bruma Mages Guild in Bruma: various. *Orag gra-Bargol at Chapel of Stendarr in Chorrol: various. *Alberic Litte at Chorrol Mages Guild in Chorrol: Conjuration, Mysticism and Illusion. *Athragar at Chorrol Mages Guild in Chorrol: Conjuration and Illusion. *Thaurron at Anvil Mages Guild in Anvil: various. *Marc Gulitte at Anvil Mages Guild in Anvil: various. *M'raaj-Dar at Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal: various. Destruction magic trainers See also: Trainer *Novice: Trayvond the Redguard at the Mages Guild in Cheydinhal *Apprentice: J'skar at the Mages Guild in Bruma (If the quest "A Plot Revealed" is completed, he is no longer there and may instead be found at the Arcane University). *Journeyman: Delphine Jend at the Mages Guild in Bravil *Journeyman: Marc Gulitte at the Mages Guild in Anvil *Master: Bralsa Andaren at the Wayshrine of Kynareth in the northwest of Skingrad and Fort Dirich, requires level 50 skill, collect 20 bear pelts to be trained Destruction Skill Books *''The Horrors of Castle Xyr'' *''Response to Bero's Speech'' *''Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2'' *''A Hypothetical Treachery'' *''The Art of War Magic'' *''Mystery of Talara, Book III'' Tips for leveling *If the Hero has the ability to make his or her own spells, they may purchase a drain health spell, then go to an Altar of Spellmaking and create a spell that drains health 3 pts for 1 second on self. This will level the Hero's Destruction skill and not cause him or her to take actual damage. *If the player wishes to level Restoration at the same time, then they can create a 3-point, 1-second damage-on-self spell, using a tiny healing spell after every cast. *As a third option, the Hero can make a fairly weak disintegrate armor or weapon which is cast on self. If alternated with repair hammers, one can easily train of Armorer as well as Destruction. *A spell of Weakness to Fire will also level destruction without lowering the character's health or armor. *The Vile Lair prisoner will never wake up or die, making him a use. Simply cast Destruction spells on him. *Following The Purification the Hero of Kvatch can use Shadowmere for target practice seeing as it is an NPC that won't die or attract the guards. *In the quest "Whom Gods Annoy," the Hero comes into possession of the Staff of the Everscamp. This staff continuously conjures scamps which he or she can use as target practice. *Before completing the Daedric quest at Peryite's Shrine, the NPCs at the location are permanently frozen. They cannot be hurt and they will not fight back, making them excellent Destruction targets. (Some players report the huge stack of unreported assaults can cause crashes when using this method.) Notes *Casting destruction spells at a living target trains the skills. *Casting destruction spells at walls and objects will not train the skill. *Ranged destruction spells have "mass" and can therefore move or knock over objects in the environment. *Conjured creatures can be used as targets to train the skill, but will turn against you after 3 hits. *Casting Destruction spells on yourself will also train the skill; damage fatigue works particularly well in this capacity as it will never kill you. *DoT spells (damage over time) require less magicka to cast than spells of the same effect and total magnitude over less time (in other words, fire damage 10 points for one second costs more magicka than 5 points for 2 seconds, even though the total damage is the same). *Touch spells cost less magicka to cast than target spells, granted everything else (including effect, magnitude, area, and time) are equal. Leveling text Apprentice Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now an Apprentice in Destruction magic and can cast Apprentice level Destruction spells. Journeyman Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now a Journeyman in Destruction magic and can cast Journeyman level Destruction spells. Expert Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now an Expert in Destruction magic and can cast Expert level Destruction spells. Master Fire, frost and lightning have flowed from your fingertips. You are now a Master of Destruction magic and can cast Master level Destruction spells. NPC dialogue When the player's Destruction skill is 70 or higher, NPCs will say "There's a charge in the air! Been casting Destruction spells?" Usefulness Destruction is extremely useful. It helps raise Willpower, which in turn boosts magic regeneration. Many creatures in Oblivion are weak to either Shock or Fire damage. Destruction is the best way to take out multiple opponents. Spells can be made to affect a wide area hitting several opponents per spell. One of the most useful spells in the game (although many consider it a form of "cheating") is to create a 100-point, 1-second Touch Drain Health spell. It costs very little to actually cast, and, until the character is around level 25, will instantly kill almost every enemy you encounter. Carry a back-up plan if using this, though, as some enemies are immune. See also *Magic *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) de:Zerstörung (Oblivion) es:Destrucción (Oblivion) fr:Destruction (Oblivion) nl:Destructie/Oblivion pl:Zniszczenie (Oblivion) ru:Разрушение (Oblivion) uk:Руйнування (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Destruction Category:Oblivion: Magic